havenandhearthfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Walka: Ataki, ruchy oraz manewry.
Ataki Ataki to ruchy którymi zadajemy obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Używając jakiegokolwiek ataku, wyzerujemy nasz pasek ataku do zera. Napastnik musi najpierw zbić pasek obrony aby mógł zacząć zadawać obrażenia (obniżać HP ofiary). Ilość zniwelowanej obrony za pomocą ataku wyliczymy ze wzoru \frac{a \sqrt{w_A / w_B}}{2} , gdzie a to ilość ataku jaką mamy (czerwony pasek ataku), w_A to waga twojego ataku, a w_B to waga manewru przeciwnika. Po użyciu ataku, powrócisz do umiejętności której używałeś przed uzyciem ataku.. "Knock his teeth out!" ' Hotkey: K Potrzebny ekwipunek: Nic Warunki: Kosztuje 6 IP Waga: Unarmed Combat Obrażenia: 2x Siła Podstawowa szybkość: 7.50 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Brawling '''Chop ' Hotkey: C Potrzebny ekwipunek: Axe. Warunki: Kosztuje 4 IP Waga: Melee Combat Obrażenia: Podstawowe obrażenia Axe * sqrt( sqrt(q * str) / 10) Podstawowa szybkość: 19.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność : Militia Training '''Cleave Hotkey: L Potrzebny ekwipunek: Axe Warunki: Kosztuje 8 IP oraz 3 bądź więcej punktów przewagi. Waga: 1.5 * Melee Combat Obrażenia: Podstawowe obrażenia Axe * sqrt( sqrt(q * str) / 10) Podstawowa szybkość: 26.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Militia Training Punch Hotkey: P Potrzebny ekwipunek: Nic. Warunki: Żadne Waga: Unarmed Combat Obrażenia: 0.75 * 50 * sqrt(Strength / 10) Podstawowa szybkość: 7.50 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Unarmed Combat Sting Hotkey: S Potrzebny ekwipunek: Sword. Warunki: Kosztuje 2IP Waga: Melee Combat Obrażenia: Podstawowe obrażenia Sword * sqrt( sqrt(q * str) / 10) Podstawowa szybkość: 12.50 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Swordsmanship Strangle Hotkey: G Potrzebny ekwipunek: Puste ręce. Warunki: Intensywność walki mniejsza niz cztery. Waga: 0.8 * Unarmed Combat Obrażenia: 1.5 * Siła Podstawowa szybkość: 15.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Brawling Valorous Strike Hotkey: V Potrzebny ekwipunek: Sword lub Axe. Warunki: Kosztuje 6 IP. Waga: 1.75 * Melee Combat Obrażenia: Podstawowe obrażenia Sword * sqrt( sqrt(q * str) / 10) Uwaga: Ten atak zresetuje przewagę do zera, nie ważne czy trafi czy też nie. Podstawowa szybkość: 25.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Swordsmanship Manewry Manewry to forma obrony przed atakiem. Wybrany przez ciebie manewr determinuje jak efektywne są ataki przeprowadzone na tobie, oraz oddziałuje za każdym razem gdy przeciwnik użyje umiejetności.. Większość manewrów używa zmiennej Delta do jego efektu i wagi. Ta zmienna bazuje na różnicy pomiędzy twoim poziomem Unarmed Combat oraz przeciwnika. delta = sqrt(Twój poziom UA/Jego poziom UA) Waga manewru to ilość defensywnej wagi jaką masz przy użyciu tego manewru. Bloodlust Hotkey: B Waga: 0.5 * Unarmed Combat Efekt: +10% ataku * Delta Potrzebna umiejętność: Warrior Spirit Combat Meditation Hotkey: M Waga: Unarmed Combat Efekt: -0.2 Przewagi. Nadaje ci chwilowy buff który zwiększa szybkość twoich umiejętności o 25% * Delta. Potrzebna umiejętność: Fire & Ice Death or Glory Hotkey: G Waga: Unarmed Combat Efekt: -10% defensywy, +Delta IP. Potrzebna umiejętność: Valor Dodge Hotkey: D Waga: Unarmed Combat Efekt: Żaden. Potrzebna umiejętność: Unarmed Combat Oak Stance Hotkey: O Waga: Unarmed Combat Efekt: -10% ataku, +5% * Delta defensywy. Ten manewr przestanie dawać ci obronę gdy nie będziesz miał ataku. Potrzebny skill: Tales by the Hearth Shield Hotkey: S Potrzebny ekwipunek: Shield. Waga: 1.25 * Melee Combat Efekt: Żaden Potrzebna umiejętność: Militia Training Ruchy Ruchy to umiejętności w walce które mają pewne efekty w walce, głównie zwiększanie/zmniejszanie twojego ataku lub defensywy. Gdy raz użyjesz ruchu na przeciwniku, będzie on powtarzany tak długo, jak długo jego warunki są spełnione. Call down the Thunder Hotkey: T Cooldown: 5 sekund Efekt: +1 IP Uwaga: Może być użyty z dużej odległości Podstawowa szybkość: 12.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Leadership Charge! Hotkey: H Cooldown: 2 sekundy Efekt: +3% ataku, -8% defensywy, +1 IP Podtsawowa szybkość: 5.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Brawling Dash! Hotkey: A Cooldown: 5 sekund Efekt: +6% defensywy, +1 IP Podstawowa szybkość: 12.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Valor Feign Flight Hotkey: F Cooldown: 5 sekund Warunki: Mniej niż 10% defensywy Efekt: +2 IP Podstawowa szybkość: Potrzebna umiejętność: Tricks & Ruses Flex Hotkey: X Cooldown: 1.5 sekund Warunki: 6 IP Efekt: +20% ataku Podstawowa szybkość: 4.50 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Warrior Spirit Float Like a Butterfly Hotkey: B Cooldown: 6 sekund Efekt: +7.5% defensywy, +0.3 przewagi, przeciwnik otrzymuje +1 IP Podstawowa szybkość: 11.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Warrior Spirit Jump! Hotkey: J Cooldown: 1.5 sekund Efekt: +12% ataku Podstawowa szybkość: 4.50 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Unarmed Combat Push the Advantage Hotkey: U Cooldown: 4 sekund Warunki: 3 bądź więcej przewagi Efekt: +1 IP, -5% staminy Podstawowa szybkość: 10.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Soldier Training Seize the Day! Hotkey: Z Cooldown: 2 sekund Warunki: intensywność walki większa bądź równa 5, 75% lub więcej ataku Efekt: -5% defensywy, +0.3 przewagi, Przeciwnik traci 5% ataku Podstawowa szybkość: 3.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Valor Slide! Hotkey: D Cooldown: 3 sekund Efekt: -15% ataku, +15% defensywy Podstawowa szybkość: 8.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Unarmed Combat Throw Sand Hotkey: R Cooldown: 6 sekund Warunki: 1 IP Efekt: -40% ataku, Przeciwnik traci 2 IP Podstawowa szybkość: 17.00 sekund Potrzebna umiejętność: Tricks and Ruses Special Moves Special Moves are actions that are performed once upon activation in order to gain some specific advantage in a fight by manipulating one or more of the fight variables. Battle Cry Hotkey: Y Conditions: 10 Battle intensity, requires 14 Initiative to use but only costs 7 Effect: +100% attack, +2 Combat Advantage, Reduces defense by 50% Base Speed: 2.25 seconds Required skill: Tales by the Hearth Note: The description saying it reduces enemy defense by 50% is currently false. Consume the Flames Hotkey: N Conditions: None Effect: Reduces battle intensity to zero. For each point of battle intensity consume, you lose SHP in amount equal to 1% of your max HP, and regain 1% of your stamina. Base Speed: Required skill: Fire and Ice Evil Eye Hotkey: V Conditions: Costs 2 Initiative Effect: Reduces enemy's attack by 100% and decreases Battle Intensity by 2 Base Speed: 24.00 seconds Required skill: Tricks and Ruses Fan the Flames Hotkey: F Conditions: None Effect: Increases battle intensity by five points, but costs 20% stamina. Base Speed: Required skill: Fire and Ice Invocation of Skuld Hotkey: K Conditions: Requires 10 Initiative, costs 3 Effect: +20% attack, +1 Combat Advantage Base Speed: Required skill: 8.00 secondsTales by the Hearth No Pain, No Gain Hotkey: A Conditions: None Effect: At a cost of 50% of your currently remaining SHP you gain 50% attack and your opponent loses 25% defense Base Speed: 15.00 seconds Required skill: Soldier Training Opportunity Knocks Hotkey: O Conditions: Costs 5 Initiative Effect: Decreases Enemy's Defense by 30% Base Speed: 9.00 seconds Required skill: Soldier Training Sidestep Hotkey: I Conditions: Costs 4 Initiative Effect: +1 Combat Advantage Base Speed: 10.00 seconds Required skill: Brawling Stern Order Hotkey: S Conditions: Costs 5 Initiative Effect: Gives one point of balance to each of your party members who have 5 IPs against your target. The amount of balance is modified based on your Charisma vs. your target's Charisma. Can only be done as party Leader. Base Speed: Required skill: Leadership Notes: Can be done at a great distance Sting Like a Bee Hotkey: E Conditions: Costs 6 Initiative Effect: -8% defense. Gives you 10% offense for each point of intensity, and then resets the intensity to 0. Base Speed: 5.00 seconds Required skill: Warrior Spirit To Arms! Hotkey: T Conditions: Costs 3 Initiative Effect: Gives IP to each member of your party, against your own target. The amount of IP depends on your Charisma vs. your target's Charisma. Can only be done as party leader. Base Speed: Required skill: Leadership Other Combat Actions Quell the Beast Hotkey: Q Conditions: Combat Advantage 3 or greater, 0 Combat Intensity, Costs 2 Initiative. Only usable against domesticatable animals. Required Equipment: Rope Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: When successful, the target animal will become attached to the rope and will follow as long as you hold the rope, and will also gain tameness. When the animal is attached to the rope, this attack cannot be used unless the animal attacked you, which it will do periodically. When the animal reaches 100 tameness points, it will become domesticated. Base Speed: Required Skill: Animal Husbandry Shoot Hotkey: H Conditions: None. Required Equipment: Bow and Arrow, or Sling and Stones Note: Firing with a bow will deplete your attack meter, but the chance of success only depends on the accuracy meter. Required Skill: Hunting